


Elevator Hearts

by misfit_right_in



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Romance, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7186973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misfit_right_in/pseuds/misfit_right_in
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walter and Paige have a fight, and they avoid each other for several days, but when they're stuck in an elevator, they decide to use whatever time they have alone together to hash things out and figure out where they went wrong and how they can make things right again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elevator Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WriterFreak001](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterFreak001/gifts).



> Hi! So this is written for the prompt:
> 
> Walter and Paige have a fight, and they avoid each other for several days, but when they're stuck in an elevator, they decide to use whatever time they have alone together to hash things out and figure out where they went wrong and how they can make things right again. Please have the resolution end with a steamy kiss (and more, if desired).
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Paige Dineen was running late...very late.

She had called the babysitter twice, but no response was to be had and it was starting to make her very nervous. The day's case had taken far longer to finish up than she had expected and time has simply gotten away from her. The logical side of her reasoned that Ralph was probably okay, but her motherly instincts just couldn't seem to settle down. Calling the home phone one final time, Paige released a sigh of relief as the line clicked and someone picked up.

"Hello? Ralph?"

"Yes, mom?" the boy replied, sounding rather tired.

"Are you okay, honey? I'm running a little late, but I'll be back very soon. I'm just finishing up a couple things at the Parker building. Is the babysitter still there?" Paige assured him, extremely thankful to hear his voice.

"She's still here, but she's been on her phone the past hour. I think she's been too busy arguing with someone to notice the time," he responded, "I went to bed a little while ago, but I heard the phone ringing, so I figured I should pick up."

"Alright sweetie, well go back to bed. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Glad everything is fine on your end. Sleep tight!"

"Bye, Mom."

"Bye, Ralph."

Shutting her phone and slipping it back into her purse, Paige's eyes flicked towards the clock, it was definitely time to leave. She was used to spending late nights at the garage, but she wasn't a fan of working long hours in other places, specifically large buildings like the one she was currently at. She briefly wondered if she was the last one left- Sylvester had left first, with Cabe to go eat dinner and Happy and Toby followed the suite shortly after. She hadn't seen Walter for the past hour and assumed he had left as well.

For once, she was more than thankful that Walter had left early. They had gotten into an argument of Ralph a couple day prior and their issues had yet to be resolved. Walter had insisted that Ralph was better off spending less time at elementary school and more time in the garage working with the time. It truly bothered Paige how little regard Walter held for the importance of social skills. For a man lacking in the area, she felt he had no right to dictate what was best for her son.

Pushing the angry and frustrated thoughts away from her mind, Paige headed towards the elevator. Typically she didn't mind the stairs, but seeing as she had a 33-story climb down, the elevator seemed like the best option. Stepping into to the elevator, she hit the button for the parking garage, just as she heard someone call out, "Hold the door please!"

Despite recognizing the voice as the one belonging to Walter O'Brien, she stuck her hand between the two closing elevator doors, allowing him to enter the enclosed space. 

"Are you going to the parking garage?" she asked curtly, making it clear she wished not to partake in any further conversation.

"Yes, um, can I ask you a joke?" he asked, as his brow furrowed- something that only happened when he thought deeply about something, "You know...to lighten the mood. I hear that jokes and humor are effective methods for doing so."

"I don't think that jokes would a particularly appropriate response to our current situation. I think silence would be just fine," she replied, wondering how long this elevator ride could possibly last, when suddenly she felt a jolt, the sudden jerk throwing Paige and Walter to the side of the elevator. 

"It seems we've come to a stop," Walter commented, as he headed straight to the electrical pattern, "Do you have a screwdriver withing your possession, at the current moment?"

"Why would I have a screwdriver on me? Just press the emergency button!" Paige replied, worriedly. 

"The power isn't stable- you can press the emergency button all you want, it's not going to do anything," Walter responded, as he pointed up to the dim, flickering lights of the elevator, "See."

"Well, we can't spend the entire night here. We have to find a way out."

"Unfortunately, without a screwdriver, I can't get into this panel to check out the wiring. I don't know the mechanics of this elevator well enough to ensure our 100% safety. Is your cell phone working?" Walter asked, "See if you can call Happy. She'll know the mechanics of this thing."

Pulling out her phone, Paige groaned, "No signal. Looks like we might be stuck in here for the long haul."

"Maybe not," Walter mumbled under his breath as he pulled the 9th floor button out of it's socket, "I may be able to do a little rewiring from here, but it's going to take a while and I'm going to need your help."

"How long?" Paige, asked as she walked towards him.

"It'll only take a few minutes to do the rewiring, but if we want to do it safely, we will probably have to wait at least a good thirty minutes before we can press any of these buttons."

"On the bright side, thirty minutes is much better than spending the entire night in here," Paige reasoned, optimistically, forcing a slight smile.

"I guess your right," Walter agreed as he got to work, popping out a few more of the buttons and rewiring a few of the wires.

Paige crossed her arms as she shook her head and mumbled, "So, now you think I'm right."

"Does that comment happen to have anything to do with what I said about Ralph earlier?" Walter asked, as a few of the wires sparked together. He took a step back from his work, concluding he had finished whatever he hoped to accomplish.

Paige shrugged, "I guess now is as good a time to talk about it as any, so yes, I guess it is. How can you question me on what I know is best for Ralph? You're not his father, you know."

"I just want the best for him, Paige. I may not be his father, but I know what's best for him."

"That's the thing Walter. You think you know what's best for him, but you don't. Ralph is a genius, Walter, but he's not you. I have spent years...years on my own with him, making the decisions I know are best for my child. How can you possibly think you know my child better than me? You've know him for what? A year? I have raised him Walter. I know what's best for my child!" Paige replied, he voice beginning to raise in frustration. 

"I am not saying that your role as mother isn't important, but you are not a genius Paige, you can't possibly understand Ralph the way I do," Walter argued back, his voice remaining calm and emotionless, "I don't need have known Ralph for years to understand him. We connect, Paige. You've seen it and I know you can't deny it."

"You don't think I know that, Walter? But you have to understand, being a genius isn't everything. Look at how isolated you are. Do you want that for Ralph? Do you want the only people who understand him to be a group of adults 3 times his age? I don't want that for Ralph and I don't think you want that either, so can you just get over your ego and admit that I am right?"

"Ego?" Walter echoed, frowning, "I want the same thing you want...I want the best for Ralph...and for you..." he trailed off, quietly, looking away from Paige, "So...if you think that elementary school is the best place for Ralph, then I will support you...and Ralph, of course."

"For me?" Paige asked, confused, "The best for me?

"I do care about Ralph..." Walter began to explain, "But I- I also- I also care about...you... I also care about you," he managed out, slowly, still avoiding eye contact, "I do not like arguing with you."

Her face softening, a slight smile began to play at Paige's lips, "I care about you too and I don't like arguing with you either. I know I don't say it enough but you really are a vital presence in Ralph's life... and mine. I hope you know that."

At this notion, even Walter smiled, "I do. Are we good, then?"

"We're good, Walter. More than good," Paige replied, as she opened up her arms, "Come here."

Although not usually a fan of hugs, or really any form of physical contact, Walter obliged. He enjoyed Paige's hugs. They were warm and as she wrapped her arms around him, Walter couldn't help but smile. As she slowly pulled away from him, Walter noticed her gaze beginning to wander, her eyes falling on his lips. She leaned forward further still, until her lips were almost brushing his, before pulling back a little to give him the opportunity to pull away. Not wanting to stop her, he leaned forward instead. 

Delicately her fingers moved down behind his ear and taking advantage of his gesture, she managed to move down to wrap around his neck and pull him closer. Neither of them dare to speak, not wanting to break the moment. As Walter leaned down, their lips finally touched, fireworks seemingly exploding around them. The kiss turned very heated, very quickly. Kissing back intensely, she grabbed his shirt, pulling him closer to her. As she kissed him passionately, she felt him finally react as he cupped her cheek a kissed her back with the same fervor.

Walter grunted in surprise when she pulled him down closer. He’d forgotten for a moment about everything else and let himself fall into the kiss. Given the way he dove into the kiss, it was obvious that he wanted it just as much she did. He moved his hand from her cheek to tangle his fingers in her hair, holding her head steady as he dipped his tongue past her lips to rub along her's. 

They kissed like this for a while before she finally broke the kiss and looked him in the eyes, her breath coming short and heavy. She watched as he took a moment to compose himself and chuckled. Noting the swollen lips and disheveled hair, she figured she looked no better and took a moment to unsuccessfully attempt to fix her hair, straighten her clothes, and catch her breath. It was a good thing Ralph would be asleep when she got home.

"That was...unexpected," Walter managed out, his voice breathy and husky, his eyes wide and fairly surprised. 

Paige let out a low chuckle, "For lack of a better word, yes...unexpected, indeed. So good unexpected or bad unexpected?"

"Good," Walter affirmed, nodding vigorously, "I would definitely say this goes under the category of 'good unexpected'." 

Just as Paige was about to reply, the elevator released another jolt and the lights flickered completely back on. The elevator continued it's previous journey downwards, the two of them returning to their silent state. Finally the door opened to the parking garage and the two walked out of the elevator.

"Looks like you managed to fix things, after all," Paige commented.

Walter nodded before taking a big gulp of air, "So...will we be revisiting what just happened?"

Paige smiled brightly, "I think I will leave that decision up to you. After all, you are the one in charge of setting the rules for that kind of thing."

Walter blinked a few times, trying to find his words, "Good to know. I will see you tomorrow, then?"

Paige chuckled, "Tomorrow is Saturday, so unless we are called in for another case, I will be enjoying my weekend."

Walter shook his head, mentally slapping himself, "Of course, of course...see you Monday, then?"

"I will for sure see you on Monday," Paige nodded, before smirking slightly, "And for the record, I, personally, would like to revisit what just happened."


End file.
